


Don’t Miss Your Opportunity

by qjuiq



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Shazam! (2019), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qjuiq/pseuds/qjuiq
Summary: Reader has been tutoring for years at the local college in her spare time as a favor to her aunt. Her few favorite students are about to graduate, and she knows she’ll miss them.Billy wants to ask her out, but how does he get her to not see him as a student anymore?[DISCLAIMER: Billy is 19 years old in this story.]





	1. Anxious

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Due to popular review, I've changed the settings of the story so whoever is the reader will feel more comfortable with the age gap

You wanted nothing more than to go home right after your shift, your endless piles of paperwork wearing down on you. Though due to another promise you made to your aunt, you volunteered to tutor after work. Your aunt was a professor at the local college, and knowing you could help tutor with math, convinced you to stay a few times a week. 

Over the years, you usually got to see students from where they started all the way to graduation. Some of them took a piece of you when they left, but you knew you made a difference in their lives.  
A few of your most unforgettable students, who will move on to four year colleges at the end of this semester, involved a pair of foster brothers that you had been helping since their first year; Freddy, and his best friend Billy Batson. Both on the brink of finishing community college, Billy and Freddy were more than ready to start life on their own. You hadn't asked what their plans were after leaving Phili, already not enjoying the fact that you wouldn't get to see them anymore. Particularly Billy Batson. 

You had tutored Billy almost as long as Freddy, but there was a beguiling aura that made you slightly more attentive to Billy. Freddy had noticed right away that you favored Billy more than him and, with no offense taken, thought it hilarious because you were Billy's only favorite part about college. 

Billy had a crush on you ever since you started to tutor him and Freddy, but being a few years younger he never had the chance to tell you how he felt. You were always the nicest to him, and you never treated him like just a student. You spoke to him with respect and as if he were your equal. There have also been plenty of hours after a session where the two of you would bond over video games and TV shows, and even better, both of your high opinions for the Philly hero Captain Marvel. If only you knew. 

Billy wanted nothing more than to ask you out after getting his associate's degree. He knew that you had a few boyfriends between when you started at the college and now, but with enough intel with thanks to Freddy, you were single at the moment and Billy was going to shoot his shot; he just had to wait until after graduation, and hopefully by then you would see him as more than just another one of your students. 

At the end of one of your usual sessions, you were more than ready to pack up and leave, for some reason not having the heart to stay after and chat with the boys. As you make your leave, Billy sighs, watching your jacket trail behind you out the door. Freddy slaps him upside the head, snapping the young boy out of his trance. 

"Can you quit looking like a lovesick puppy, it's making me want to vomit into a hat and wear it." Freddy says, standing up and throwing his backpack over his shoulder. 

Billy frowns at him, hoping you didn't hear his comment about you. "I'm just ready to graduate, Freddy! Good gosh, I've waited two years to ask her out. Two!" Billy exclaims, pulling at tufts of hair in frustration. 

"At least she's single right now, hopefully it can stay that way for another month. She is quite the catch." Freddy comments purposefully, earning a glare from Billy. 

As the two make their way out of the school, a thoughtful grin makes its way to Freddy's face. "You know," Freddy wiggles his eyebrows, already making Billy shy away in disgust. "You could always have your 'wingman,' talk you up and keep her single until you're done with school!" Freddy beams, as if his idea was better than sliced bread. Billy's mouth hangs open, already sputtering at the idea. 

"Are you crazy?! Captain Marvel looks nothing like me! What if she ends up crushing on him instead?" Billy nearly cries, already seeing how wrong that path could go. And if you fell for Captain Marvel, what would you think if you knew it was Billy all along? "But dude, you are Captain Marvel! If she fell for him, she'd fall for you too! Minus the muscles and the face and body of a literal God, but you're basically the same person." Freddy earned himself a punch in his good arm with that last statement. "We are the same person, you doofus." Billy chuckles. 

Even though it was his better of two alter ego and, according to Billy, it really could help him if he used Captain Marvel to his advantage. And what did he have to lose? He was going to ask you out regardless, he just wants to make sure you stay single until then. 

"Go ahead, even though you punched me, I can see it in your face. Go ahead and thank me!" Freddy boasted, making the two laugh their entire way home.


	2. What Are You Waiting On?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Captain Marvel for the first time in person.

Friday couldn't have come any faster for you, thankfully. You had finished all of the paperwork your boss had so graciously given you, and were about ready to face plant any cushioned surface within six feet of you. Today you hadn't really felt like driving into work, you decided on a nice long walk to get your blood flowing and to get some air. A long walk plus the subway, because you lived just far enough to have to take the train. You even considered stopping by the college, the only real reason to bring your car even though you weren't scheduled to tutor. A certain boy popped into your head, making you blush. 

Is it wrong to think about Billy the way you do? 

You couldn't date Billy, it's just not in this version of Earth out of the possible dimensions out there. To you there was absolutely no way someone as bright and young as him would be into you. You always went home after tutoring to either work on your writing or watch movies, occasionally playing video games and going on day trips. Other than that, you wouldn't consider yourself very exciting. If Billy had favored you more than a possible friend in some way, that would be a huge compliment. 

It was easy to talk to Billy. You honestly could talk about anything if you really tried, but for the sake of your aunt's job and the professional boundary you constantly teetered against, you never went beyond small talk. You wish you had it in you to talk about these things, and you wouldn't blame him either for having the typical graduating thoughts; ready for University, leaving the house, and probably even meet some girls... 

The thought unsettled you a bit, which it shouldn't have. You've been on a few dates with a few men your age, if not slightly older. None of them really flowed with you the way you felt a certain someone could. 

You laugh out loud at a sudden thought. How ridiculous would it be to ask Billy out when he graduates. You can't stop laughing now, an endless stream of chuckles as you make your way through downtown. You can't help but scold yourself, despite Billy being a potential match. You just find it hilarious to even consider going on a date with someone that just finished their second year of college. It's even funnier thinking that he would reciprocate whatever this feeling was. You couldn't imagine being nineteen years old and having an adult ask you out. 

As you made your way up the stairs to the train station, something just felt off. You tightened the straps on your backpack, goosebumps crawling up your skin as a pair of eyes loom from around the base of the metal steps. You make quick pace up the stairs and hear stomping, causing your heart to race. You frantically search for your mace in your pocket, glad that today was a day you decided to carry it with you to work. 

Before a hand even grabs for the strap of your bag, a fist colliding with the offender's chest sends the man flying down the stairs. You turn around, eyes wide with surprise. You had seen many news stories and newspaper shots of the man, sometimes if you looked upwards while walking the streets you'd be lucky enough to see the caped crusader fly by in a flash of red and gold. Though you never thought there'd be a day where he would save you. 

Captain Marvel is beaming at you, your eyes still wide and jaw slack. "Ma'am, I hope your safety was not compromised!" He sticks his chest out, mentally face palming himself. Billy was trying to play it cool in Shazam mode, but around you he always felt like he needed to look and act his best. Right now was one of those moments, but the longer you went without responding the more awkward he felt. Of all the cool lines for Billy to say, he picked that one. You don't know how to respond other than to close your mouth and blink. 

"Thank you, Captain Marvel. Wow, I'm super appreciative that you saved me." You say, having to bend your neck at an almost ninety degrees to even make eye contact. "Just doing what I can for the people, ma'am! You weren't hurt at all were you?" He asks, stepping closer to visually inspect you. 

Your face wrinkles up, and you nearly guffaw in his face. "Bwahaha! You ask me that when the guy couldn't even lay a hand on me, that's funny." You laugh, earning a blush (that went unnoticed by you). 

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you for scaring him off. I didn't even realize I was being followed until I got here, you must have just been patrolling in the right area." You smile at Captain Marvel. He would never tell you that he was also following you, wondering when it was a good time to jump in until he saw some creepy old man following you. Billy almost saw red until it was as simple as throwing the man down the stairs. 

"My name is (Y/n), and it's nice to finally meet you Captain Marvel!" You shake his hand. "I usually don't admit this, especially to someone I just met, but a friend of mine and myself really admire what you do for our city. So I just wanted to say thank you!" You give him the most admirable grin you can muster, mesmerizing the hero. If this is how you were with Captain Marvel more than Billy, Billy might even consider trying to date you in this form. Then again, you're talking to what you assume is a grown man versus a college sophomore. 

"A friend you say? Well I'm flattered, who's this friend you love talking about me to?" Captain Marvel laughs, hoping it's not someone he doesn't know. You blush, not wanting to delve into 'that' part of your life with your favorite superhero. 

"I rather not say, they'd probably prefer if I kept it a secret. I wouldn't want to embarrass them," you feel bad for making a poor excuse, but this is Captain freaking Marvel that's standing right in front of you! If someone like Captain Marvel found out about your crush on such a youngin, you'd probably change your name and leave the country. He frowns, wishing to have known if it was anyone special of course. 

"And I'm sure you get this a lot and it's totally okay if you say no, but can we take a picture together? That way I can show them I met you?" You don't realize you're making doe eyes at him, making the caped crusader gulp. You wanted a picture with him? Hell yeah you were gonna get a picture with him. 

"Of course, (Y/n). Here, my arm is longer!" He gingerly takes your phone out of your hands, holding it at a distance. "How should we pose?" Billy asks you, wondering if you'd be the type to put your arms around him. 

"I wanna make it look awesome, let's make it look like we're buddies that way they get jealous!" You snicker, getting on your tiptoes. You throw and arm around his massive shoulders and position his free arm to throw up a peace sign. You throw up a peace sign as well, grinning as hard as you can. 

Billy can't help but smile as big as he can. Being this close to you is a dream come true for him, even if it is in his hero's body. He takes the photo, handing you back your phone. Your eyes light up like that of a child's in a candy store. 

"This is such a good photo, thank you!" You beam. Billy's heart raced, seeing you so happy over something so little really made him want to get to know you even more. He felt like he knew you pretty well, but only as much as you were willing to show during tutoring. He wanted to know you outside of the college, at home, at the park, in another country... Billy had dreams about being with you everywhere. 

You want him to keep the picture too, but you feel it might be much to ask for his number. Imagine 'hitting' on a superhero. You shove your phone in your pocket, already a crowd of people surrounding the two of you and obviously waiting for their chance to talk to him. Billy noticed too, he just did his best to ignore them and stay in the bubble you two had as long as possible. 

"I better get going, I'm sure this won't be the only time I run into you. Not that I plan on having someone follow me again, it's just a small city." You joke. You can feel that he has something he wants to say except you purposely turn away to not give him the chance. No matter how cool and nice he was, what you felt was admiration, what you felt was admiration, you had to silently tell yourself. 

"Wait!" Billy calls for you as the train doors close behind you. The mass of people suddenly flood him, asking for pictures and autographs when all he can do is watch your train get smaller and smaller. 

He should have said more, but you were obviously wanting to leave. Did you not like Captain Marvel like he thought you would? Hmm. Billy would have to give this another go. At least you had some favor towards him, considering you asked for a picture. And the way you talk about Captain Marvel to him when he's his normal self made him think this plan would work. Freddy needs to be consulted for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I need to fix the dialogue! I'm worried the way I write Billy may not match his age or attitude??


	3. Not much time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Marvel volunteers to walk you home.

You got off work early and made your way straight to the college, excited to tell Billy and Freddy about your encounter with your mutually favorite hero. You also couldn't help but set the picture as your home screen, finding it too important to you to post all over social media and whatnot. 

You were waiting in the empty tutoring area, humming to yourself as you stared at the picture. You were still amazed at the fact that not only did he save you, he was more than happy to take a picture with you. That made your whole weekend and come today, Monday, you were still buzzing about it. 

Billy and Freddy see you sitting by yourself, the two already wondering if you'll bring up meeting Captain Marvel or not. You beam, seeing the two approach your table. "You guys will not believe who I got to meet last week." You start as Billy and Freddy take a seat.

"He saved me from some weirdo that was following me. I even got a picture with him!" You show the boys proudly. Billy gave a soft smile while Freddy grinned like a madman. 

Billy wishes he would have thought of it earlier to approach you as his alter ego. The way you smiled at him, how you were able to casually put your arm around him like you were old friends, it was obvious you had no problem interacting with Captain Marvel. That could have helped him a lot earlier than having to wait as long as he has right now. 

"Do you think you'd date him if you had the chance?" Freddy asks, earning a punch in the shoulder. Billy shoots him a glare, unnoticed by you as you genuinely ponder his question. 

"I'd have to say... I don't know. I don't know him as a person, and even though he's the best superhero I know, he's really a stranger to me." You admit to Freddy. "I'd much rather date someone I'm comfortable with and have an already established connection." You briefly glance at Billy, catching his gaze. Your eyes meeting causes the both of you to blush, giving Freddy even more reason to keep grinning. You cough awkwardly, pulling out your books and signaling it was time to start. 

\----------

You tried not to make it look like you were in a hurry to leave as you gathered your materials. You cannot believe you looked at Billy and said such a thing. How awkward would things get between the two of you if he knew; you couldn't deny it any longer - you, indeed, had a romantic interest in Billy. 

You sighed in frustration as you continued to walk home. You're not exactly disgusted with yourself at the realization, but you are wary of it. Billy has no idea, and it's best that no one ever knew. The thought already is spurring on a headache; thinking about how that would go with your aunt you didn't want to know. 

You hear thunder, causing you to turn around. You see the trace of lightning in the distance, which is odd considering the sky was clear and fading into purple. 

A golden ray of light shoots above you, stopping a few hundred feet away. You look closer and see the flash is Captain Marvel. He's twirling in different directions, as if searching for something. Or someone, perhaps? His eyes land on you, face lighting up like the sun. 

Was he purposely looking for you? He zooms toward you, landing gracefully infront of you. "Were you meaning to look for me?" You ask, having to flex your neck to look up at him. He grins. 

"I was, actually! Figured with the city not needing me at the moment, I could walk you home. Protect you from the weirdos and greasy men, you know?" He beams. You blink, utterly awed and flattered. "Why thank you, I... Um, I'm not sure what to say other than thank you." You smile sheepishly. 

"Am I getting the VIP treatment or is there a spot on the list and it happens to be my turn?" You begin to tease as the two of you walk. He gasps, mouth wide and grabbing at his chest. "As if! I don't have a list, this is an entirely VIP experience, (Y/n)." He huffs, crossing his arms. You giggle, the sound added to the list (that he does have) of reasons why Billy loves being around you. 

"Do you have a name you go by other than your superhero name, like a nickname?" You ask. "Unless when you were born, your mother saw you and said, 'Now that's a Captain.'" you snicker at your own joke. Gosh, he must think you're lame. 

"Wow, you have a lot of jokes today don't you?" Billy laughs. "I go by... Will." He gulps. He wasn't lying; William is Billy's formal birth name. Hopefully you don't make that connection too soon. 

"And is that your name name or like your gotta-protect-myself-and-my-family name?" "Well, not too many people want to know my real name. And you're obviously not many people." Billy says. You appreciate the underlying compliment, though it makes you wonder. You two don't know each other at all, this is only you're second time ever meeting each other. Or so you believed. 

"And what about me makes you think I'm not like most people? From what I know, this is only our second time ever speaking." You raise an eyebrow. He swallows, unsure of how to follow that question. 

Billy only knows you as a tutor, the only opportunity of seeing you being after class. But even with that, Billy could sense a thing or two with people; you were warmer to him than others that you've tutored. There were a few times where it was just him you tutored, and he saw through a few of the walls you had put up. You sometimes let him have a glimpse through the cracks but as soon as you would, they'd shoot right back up. He hasn't learned why yet, why you pull back when it came to him but he was eager to find out. 

"I know Freddy and he speaks very well of you." Billy mentally facepalms himself, feeling like a doofus for throwing his foster brother under the bus. He was getting too nervous to admit it was himself that sees you in such a shining light, he'll have to owe Freddy big time later. You beam, turning to Billy. 

"Freddy never told me you guys were friends! That is so awesome!" You blurt excitedly. “Yeah, he says you’re an amazing tutor. He really appreci-" "Do you know Billy, then?" You can't help but interupt. 

Billy blinks, surprised you'd ask about him. "I've met Billy a few times. I don't know him very well since I'm closer with Freddy." It started to leave a bad taste in Billy's mouth that he was pretty much lying to you about who he was. He just didn't know how to properly approach you as... you know. Himself. 

"Why, is Billy a nice guy?" Billy clears his throat, trying not to feel awkward talking about himself. Your face lights up, thinking about the young man. 

"He's a super bright person and has a whole future to look forward to. I know once he finds his path, he's going to excel in everything he does. He's had it pretty rough, jumping from home to home, and he acts pretty tough, but I know he's actually a sweetheart-" You cut yourself off, realizing your praises are beginning to sound more than friendly. 

You don't know how to interpret the look 'Will' is giving you. His expression was almost unreadable, his face neutral but his eyes reading something entirely different. Most would consider it 'longing,' the way he was looking down at you, but that couldn't be it. Your prescription is recently updated and you're definitely not crazy. 

Billy snaps out of it, your kind words turning his mind like a carousel. He almost allowed himself a moment to consider that you could have felt something for him. 

"He sounds like a great person, the way you describe him! Maybe I'll get to hang out with him sometime." 'Will' smiles. You give a sigh of relief, seeing how close of a call that could have been if he realized where you were going with talking about Billy. Before you know it, the two of you made it to your apartment complex. 

"This is my building," you state, turning towards him. "And thank you for walking me home, I felt safer than ever." You wink, earning a throaty chuckle. 

"Anytime. Just wanted to make sure you were okay from the other day, too." Billy decides to have a second of courage and pulls out his phone, hoping you didn't notice his hands tremble. "I hope you don't mind, but I would love to hang out sometime. You know, when I'm not in hero mode and dressed like this." He laughs sheepishly, holding out his phone to you. "I would love to hang out, Will." You take it eagerly, punching in your number and sending yourself a text. 

Wow, a superhero wants to hang out with you. That's a cross off the bucket list. "Good thing I already have a picture for you, and while I'm at it I'll send it to you too!" You grin, forwarding to Billy the picture you took together. 

"Thank you for walking me home, Will. I really look forward to hanging out soon." You smile, waving over your shoulder as you enter your building. Billy waits until you're out of sight to fly off. He smiles to himself, happy to have gotten to finally talk to you in a normal setting. 

What really sat with Billy was how you were on a roll with how much you saw in him. Billy didn't realize that you had found depth in him; it meant the world that you found predominantly good qualities in him. And that you had nothing but good things to say to someone you barely know, it made the butterflies in his stomach flutter. 

Billy was beyond elated to finally have the picture of the two of you together. He grinned as he also set it as his wallpaper. Wondering when it will be a good time to tell you his true self, for now he decides that it's more important to get to know you better. Billy will see how long Captain Marvel will go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long gap between chapters, just recently finished school and I'm getting the hang of a full-time job! I do wish to keep working on this story, so stay tuned.


	4. let it wind down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your beloved cousin-in-law is staying with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconsistent updates! Trying to work on it as I'm not a full-time employee, yeeeee

Over the next few weeks, somehow and someway, 'Will' has managed to find time to wait for you after tutoring and walk you home. The only odd thing is that it seems to be only after every session with Billy and Freddy. He's been kind enough to walk you home each day you're at the college, and you feel utterly spoiled because he should be protecting the city yet he's spending time with you. 

Saturday was one of the few days of the week you knew you wouldn't be seeing 'Will.' It was currently ten at night as you waited patiently for your guest to arrive. Though since the moment you woke, you and your now close friend had been texting nonstop and sending each other hilarious memes. It's been a while since you felt like you were really getting along with someone, other than your aunt and few friends from college. While sending another text talking about the latest episode of Teen Titans, a pair of arms wraps around you and lifts you off the ground, crushing you in an air-starving hold. You know right away who it is as you gasp for air. 

"C-Clark! It's good to see you too!" You rasp as he lets you go, spinning you around.   
"It's always good to see my favorite cousin-in-law, isn't it?" Clark smiles, patting your shoulder. "You're lucky you even have somewhere to crash, of all places who would think you'd have family in Philly?" You grin as the two of you make your way out of the airport. 

You take Clark to your favorite diner downtown, ordering the two of you a BLT with fries. He sets his duffel bag next to him in the booth. You take a picture of your food and send it to Will, saying you're excited your cousin is in town. Clark makes sure to text Lois that he's with you. 

"So how was your flight from Metropolis? I hear that airport gets pretty busy." You both put your phones away as you begin to devour your sandwiches. 

"That airport is almost as busy as New York, though the flight itself was very smooth." Clark takes a sip from his drink. "Didn't feel like flying yourself, huh?" You smirk, making Clark spit out his drink.

Yes, you very much knew about your cousin's secret. Lois had drank too much one night in high school, and with you and Clark taking her home she had some loose lips. And you've been a loyal friend ever since. "No, I did not want to 'fly' my luggage across the country, thank you very much." Clark wipes his mouth with a napkin. 

"You've gotta take me around Philly at least once, though." You give him the  _look_ , hoping he's open to the idea. His deadpan expression answers your question. "That's a bad idea, and isn't there another super human already patrolling this city?" Mention of the handsome man makes your stomach turn.

"Yeah, his name is William but he goes by Captain Marvel." You grin, thinking of the playful hero. Clark raises a brow, intrigued how you know him by first name. "He's saved me a few times, maybe a few could say I'm Philly's Lois Lane." You joke. You do wonder why though, of all people, why it seems he is interested in you. There wasn't a shortage of good looking people in Philly, and you guarantee with where your life is at the moment there were more interesting people to hang out with. You worked, tutored, went home, and repeat. So why were you someone he chose to spend his time with?

"It takes a lot of trust for a super hero to reveal their first name to a civilian. You must be special." Clark teases. You blush, throwing a fry at him.

"We're just friends! We haven't known each other for long, anyways. It's not like I'm that into him, maybe I already have my eyes on someone else," You say with your last mouthful of food. You naturally think of Billy, the sweet brunette's smile coming to mind. 

"Whoever the lucky guy is, I'd like to meet him sometime, even if it's not while I'm in town." Clark polishes his plate, taking another sip from his drink. "Yeah, probably a bit down the road Clark, I don't see me and him together anytime soon." You roll your eyes at yourself. You pay for your meals and carry Clark's duffel bag for him as the two of you walk home.

"Why? Is he not interested in you?" Clark's eyebrows raise in surprise. To think there'd be a man you like that didn't like you back, it didn't process with Clark.

"I definitely do not think he is. He's young, in college, and has a whole life ahead of him," Your lips twist in slight bitterness, knowing that your simple crush had no ends to a means. "There's no way someone like me could ask him to slow down just because someone older than him thinks he's cute." You sigh. You knew it was more than that, but maybe talking it down, the weight of your feelings, would make it easier to move on to someone you had a chance with. Clark wraps a comforting arm around your shoulders, pulling you in as you two walk. "Hey. Don't be so down on yourself. If he doesn't see you for who you are and only focuses on your age, then it's his loss." Clark stated. You make it to your apartment, bringing his duffel bag to your guest bedroom.

"I should give it a chance, I suppose. I would just feel so stupid if I asked him out and he said no. I tutor him for goodness sake, Clark!" You flop onto your couch face down, anxious with the idea of even bringing something like that up to Billy. Clark sat at the other end, taking your feet into his lap.

You and Billy have never hung out, you only see him when you both have time for tutoring, how would it even make sense to him that you  _like_  him? You know him as much as he knows you: barely. 

"You tutor him,  _and_  he's younger than you? You must not have many friends, huh?" Clark joshed, earning a pillow thrown right as his face.  "You are absolutely rude, Clark." You pout at him, rolling onto your back. You check your phone and see a text from Will, his name creating a sense of guilt in your stomach. You don't bother opening it, laying your phone on the coffee table next to you. 

"Would it be wrong to like William  _and_  Billy, Clark? Yay or nay?" You groan, using your forearm to cover your eyes. 

"Anyone that chases two rabbits loses them both." Clark find the remote to your television, flipping it on and turning it to Netflix. You're stunned by his advice, normally Clark wasn't one to use metaphors. "I'll keep that in mind," You mutter, getting up from the couch and walking to your room. "Don't stay up too late. Maybe we'll grab breakfast in the morning and you can earn your keep with some chores." You ruffle his hair as you round the couch. 

When Clark hears your door close, he notices you left your phone out on the table. He pauses the episode of the Witcher he's been meaning to finish and picks up your phone. 'Hope you're having fun! We'll catch up later.' The message from Will (thunderbolt emoji included) still showed on your screen, along with the creepy dark moon face emoji. Clark notices your lock screen is a picture of you and Will, raising your arms together in front of the Rocky statue. 

Clark goes to your room and tosses your phone on your bed. He hears your shower running and makes his way back to his room. Getting ready for bed, Clark knows that the least he can do is make his stay enjoyable. He thinks of the different things he can do for you while he's in town; cook, clean a little, walk you home from work when you're not tutoring, things to make you less lonely. He knows Lois would not want you to be this bent out of shape over two guys, but what could he do? He was only in Philly to bring back an interview article to the Daily Planet of a local author, nothing too exciting there. 

You finish showering and notice your phone is on your bed. You smile to yourself, knowing that you hadn't brought it with you to bed. You drop onto your bed, feeling like you were able to wash away your worries with some hot water and vanilla body wash, at least for tonight. You plug in your phone and set your alarm for the morning. You think to earlier, and Clark was right. You can't pursue both. You think of Billy as you drift off to bed, knowing you should reply to Will in the morning. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehehe

**Author's Note:**

> Title of work inspired by Shot Clock by Ella Mai - eventually I’ll integrate the song into the fic!


End file.
